Confession of Love
by San Nanoki
Summary: This story is about confessing your true feelings. Sometimes, the truth will surprise you. Oneshot.


* * *

**Confession of Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans, all rights reserved to DC comics and whoever

Pairings: RaexCyborg

* * *

Raven held Cyborg's hand as they sat in a dark coffee shop, a giant milk shake in the middle of the coffee table as a jazz band played a slow song. Raven had a light blush on her face as she took a sip of the mixed chocolate vanilla drink. Cyborg smiled brghtly and radiant as always, such emotion she envied. She wished hard that she could express to him how she felt for him, to have that emotion and be able to express it without hurting him or anyone else. She went into kiss him. Her eyes poped open and her body jolted up. She touched her chest, her heart was pounding like a drum in a marching band. She dropped back down on the bed and sighed deeply. "I need to tell him...Valentine's day.." she thought. She turned to her side she stared at her book case. She closed her eyes and began to meditate.

Soon enough she was in the confinds of her mind, her emotions gathered around her.Happy, Love, Lust, and Brave were talking together as Timid sat quietly away from them and Lazy was snoozing. The group hushed when Raven arrived. Happy smiled brightly, "Cyborg is so cute!" she giggled. Raven was use to them poking and proding her to do things. Love and lust held hands and seemed to never be far away from each other, "Get him video games!" Happy shouted as she spun around and looked up in the endless sky of black.

"No! Get him chocolates." Love said, "Like everyone says, food is a way to a man's heart."

Lust smiled seductivly, "She should give him a blow..." Lust was cut off as lazy let out a loud obnoxious burb.

"Books plenteful in mechanics, or possiably other things would be nice in my opinion." Knowledge said as her face was planted in a book.

"Valentines day is so commercialized.." Timid said. Everyone looked at her and she shyed further away from the group of Ravens. "I-I-I mean, you don't have to tell or show someone you love them only on V-V-Valentine's day, it should be every day." Timid's face looked as though she were about to cry her heart out.

_Meanwhile elsewhere._

Cyborg smiled, he continued to tinker with possiably his best work. He smiled proudly as he continued to get back to work fixing the little kinks and what not.

A few hours went by and he continued to work until there was a light knocking. He covered his project up, "Come in!" he yelled. The door slid open and Raven's small frame came in with a plate of waffles and two mugs floating in behind her.

"Why are you so shut up in your room?" She smiled and handed him the plate of waffles and a mug of hot chocolate.

"No reason." He smiled nervously.

"Oh," Raven saw his distrust and decided to leave. "I'll let you get back to waht ever your doing." She turned to leave when she felt his cold metal fingers touch her skin.

"Don't go, I didn't mean it like that Rae." he said sincerly.

She turned and looked into his face and gave a slight node and a tiny hint of a smile. "So what are you slaving away at, maybe I can help?"

"Actually, it's for you." he looked at her face to read her emotions. Her face turned a light shade of pink. He smiled, "It's a surprise."

"Why are you making me something?" she looked at the red blanket and this made her curious.

"Because we are friends, can't a friend give another friend a gift?" he smiled and teased her. She turned pink for a minute and sat and watched him scarf down his waffles as she put up her hood. She was glad that she got that book on waffles from Star for christmas. She practiced many times when the rest of the Titans went out. "Whoa!" Raven looked at him alarmed.

"What?"

"These are the best waffles ever!!" Raven smiled. "You have to teach me." He smiled and finished his last bite. She nodded. "Thanks, Rae" She sipped her Tea as he talked about books. She loved how he would talk about books with her and not just car and sports. But Sometimes she'd get him started and just listen to his voice. Powerful, strong, and with much emotion. "I finished the book you reccommended, it was really good."

"Told you, I don't just read about History and dark arts." She smiled.

"I never said you did." He smiled.

"I'll let you get back to work, just come out for a break in a little while, okay?" She looked him dead in the eyes.

"As you command Goddess of Azarath." SHe blushed as she grabbed the empty plate and mug. Her face was a bright pink after she left his room, she put her hood on and headed for the kitchen but her emtions where running a muck and the glass broke.

"Sugar.." she said as she used her magic to pick up the broken pieces and threw them away as she entered the living room.

"What's Cy doing in there?" Beastboy questioned as he walked over to her.

"Making something, he's in his working mood." She said.

"Damn, I wanted to play Super Monkey Brawl 20." Raven glared at Beastboy.

"Just because there aren't adults around, doesn't mean you need to cuss."

"We can do whatever we want, we are teens, we have no adults to rule over us."

"Your so imature it scares me." She glared and walked out of the living room and into her bedroom.

"Burn." Robin commetned as he flipped the channel.

"Shut up.."

Two days passed, Cyborg came out rarely but Raven visited him often. Raven fidgeted in front of Cyborgs door, she sighed heavily. Her hands were sweating and her heart was pounding. "It's the big day, one step at a time." She was about to knock when the door slid open and Cyborg's tall frame towered over her. He looked down and smiled nervously.

"Raven, just the girl I was looking for!" He smiled brightly and seemed to exurt more happiness then normal. "I'm done, and I wanted to give it to you." He walked to his builiding desk. "Sit down on my bed and close your eyes." She did as told, curiousity filled her mind and replaced her fear and possible rejection.

Cyborg grabbed the gift, "Open your eyes." Raven did as told and he handed her the gift and she took it and gave him hers, he was surprised by this. They opened their gifts in silence, Raven gasped she was the first to open it. Her eyes focused on the medium sized box, it was hand crafted by Cyborg, it was black, dark blue, and purple. It had Azarath's symbol of unity and love as the lock. She opened it and it played a lullaby that she hadn't heard in ages. In the box was a silver locket and note, she opened the locket to find on the left side a picture of herself and Cyborg in a photobooth from not to long ago. She opened the note it read, 'Raven, I've liked you for a long time, and I don't want it to affect our friendship if you don't have to same feelings, but I had to tell you how I felt. Be my girlfriend and Valentine?'

Then Raven placed the box down and her eyes looked into his and she wept. This confussed him as he ran too her. "I didn't mean to upset you!" he panicked as he saw some things float in the black line of her powers.

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear, "I love you." He never imagined that his face could flush like it did. Raven smiled, tears of happiness trailing down her cheeks.

"I love you too..." His metal arms wrapped around her small frame.

* * *

I never realized that I hadn't posted this. It's a oneshot I made for a contest on DA. I sadly didn't win. I had fun writing it! Tell me what you think and thanks for reading! It's different from what I'm use to writing. (Sad, angsty, aus)

San-chan


End file.
